The present disclosure relates in general to battery management, and in particular, to the evaluation of a battery state based upon a fractional depletion estimation.
Industrial batteries represent a significant operating cost for operators of fleets of industrial vehicles. In this regard, operating cost is realized in both servicing the battery (e.g., recharging the battery, performing maintenance on the battery, etc.) and in replacement of a worn out battery.
Lead-acid batteries represent a predominant type of industrial battery, especially for electrically operated vehicles such as forklift trucks. However, despite over one hundred years of proven reliability in use and relatively low acquisition cost per kilowatt hour, lead-acid batteries, like all batteries still require service and eventual replacement.